Water
by ShiniBarton
Summary: It's all about the feeling. And the water captures it perfectly. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Water

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash)

Pairing: Cloud x Vincent

Disclaimer: I no own.

Summary: It's all about the feeling. And the water captures it perfectly. -YAOI-

Author's Note: Hola! Here's something new from me. I plan on adding one or two more parts to this with different pairings tomorrow, so look out for them. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

The water was running and warm against the pale man's skin. So was the body behind him.

His lover ran his moist lips along his damp neck, brushing away the wet, beautiful hair.

Vincent couldn't tell who gasped then. It might have been him.

Hands were stroking his body, stoking the fire pooling inside. A finger brushed his lower lip.

"You're even more beautiful when you're wet..." a husky voice whispered in his ear. He shivered.

The other still-exploring hand greeted his swollen flesh with a loving squeeze. Shivers wracked the red-eyed man's sculpted body and he took the digit stroking his lips inside his mouth. His tormentor gasped and chuckled.

"Such a tease. I love it, though."

Vincent pressed closer into his lover and twirled his tongue around the finger between his lips. The hand on his length pumped a little faster and he groaned.

"More... need more..."

It tormented Cloud when Vincent begged him so shamelessly. He could be incredibly wanton and demanding. And the blonde could never refuse him when he asked so nicely.

Cloud turned his lover around then put his back to the tile wall. He removed his now-slick finger from those tantalizing lips and kissed him deeply, grabbing the lube at the same time. The needy man, as if sensing what was next, brought his leg up and wrapped it around Cloud's hip.

Vincent moaned and clutched at strong shoulders when two fingers slipped in down south. The two continued to kiss, tongues twining together in a slick dance.

The probing digits seemed to stretch him for hours, and his passion nearly peaked when they found his sweet spot. The kiss was broken and a beautiful moan drowned out the sound of running water. Cloud moaned as well.

"I want it... give _it_ to me..."

"You want it?" lidded blues locked onto desirous red. "Want what?"

"Your cock..." Vince licked his lips at the thought, "I want it _deep_ inside me, Cloud..."

The blond obliged and replaced his fingers with his aching hardness. Vincent's other leg wrapped around his lover's waist, and then the rhythm began. It was fast and relentless, yet pleasureful with those intoxicating highlights of pain.

"Ahh! Mmmnn, _yes_!" the impassioned man cried out. Cloud hissed and groaned his name lowly. Vincent grabbed his dripping length and stroked it to match the thrusts.

"Coming... yes, I'm--!"

"_Cum_ for me..."

A scream left a pair of lips; a sharp moan left the other.

And the water continued to rain down.

* * *

Do you like it? Let me know!

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

Water

--

Same summary, disclaimer, and rating with the addition of a little language.

Pairing: Reno x Cloud

Author's Note: Here's the next part. Italics are Reno's thoughts, words in bold are my angsty random injections. Inspired by 'Great Escape' by Kevin Rudolf. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

_I know I can't apologize anymore_

_But now I realize what's important to me _

--

**and then the sky is sad**

**drowning the world, drizzling**

**on your hurting heart**

--

"Reno... I can't..." Cloud murmured, looking straight at the other. It hurt to look at his beautiful face... it reminded him of aching wounds, being deserted and broken promises. Reno stared back.

"I know, baby, I know I've hurt you and done shit to you that you didn't deserve. I had to put my fucked up life in order and figure out what was important to me."

He paused and started walking toward the blonde.

And then the sky began to cry.

--

_I had to think about my life_

_I walked away, just so damn selfish_

_Now I know_

_It's all clear to me_

--

**are those your tears? or**

**Heaven's?**

**the cooling embrace**

**that tugs on your souls**

--

"Reno, are you--?"

It had started pouring, and Cloud couldn't tell where the rain stopped and his tears began. His hand unconsciously cupped his face, and green eyes unconsciously fluttered shut.

"Damn it, I don't know how to make you believe me... I swear on my life I won't leave you again, baby, I--"

Then Cloud yanked him close and kissed him hard.

--

_I missed your skin_

_Your lips_

_Your eyes that own me_

_Let me prove my love for you_

--

**the kisses are wet**

**drenched bodies pressed so closely**

**the love is deep**

**let me see you smile**

--

The two soaked men kissed feverently, clutching at each other's wet clothes. The rain poured down on them in cascades, droplets falling between their lips.

"I missed you so much," the blond murmured as the redhead kissed his neck.

"Me too, Cloud, I missed you..."

--

**you don't want it to end**

**this rainy dream has come true**

**and it won't end**

**until the rain no longer falls.**

**

* * *

**Whew, finished! This is done for now, but there might be more in the future. Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
